


A Happy Little Family

by Ben_Solos_Writing_Avenger_203



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Solos_Writing_Avenger_203/pseuds/Ben_Solos_Writing_Avenger_203
Summary: This one was a Tumblr-request
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	A Happy Little Family

“Daddy, can we go flying?”, a high voice piped up from the doorway to their quarters. A lively little girl with black curls and freckles like stars on the night sky grinned at Ben. He grinned back. Her first front teeth had come lose that morning and she just looked adorable with that little gap between her teeth.

Rey gave him a sideways glance. “She never wants to fly with me”, she complained, “Why doesn’t she want to fly with me?”

“Because you always swear when you fly, sweetheart”, he returned and kissed her on the forehead.

“Okay then”, he called out as he bolted towards his little daughter. “We’re going to visit uncle Chewie, all right little one?” She quickly nodded her head, the black strands flying wildly around her face while she took his hand with her small one and let him lead her towards the Falcon outside.

One day, he would tell her how he had been saved by her mum and how they had brought peace to the galaxy. But today was not this day. Today, he just took her with him in the Falcon, letting her sit on his lap while he flew (“Don’t tell your mum, I don’t want to be in trouble for endangering your safety”, he laughed). He was sure that one day, she would be a pilot, too. After all, it ran in the family.


End file.
